A well Kept Secret
by Sakrua
Summary: Kagome has been keeping a VERY large secret from the gang. And when they all find out, they begen to wonder if they can trust her. Now it's up to Inuyasha to save her, before it's too late!


A Well Kept Secret  
  
By: Sakura  
  
Kagome was trembling all over. In the clearing up ahead Inuyasha and Kikyo were hugging. Yet another secret meeting that she accidentally stumbled upon. A tear slid down her cheek. Why did I have to see this? I don't want to see them like this! She thought. Suddenly Kagome just couldn't take it any more. She ran. Through the forest and the trees. Branches cut her, and mud splattered her skirt. She didn't care. She had had enough. This was too much.  
  
Back in the clearing, Inuyasha heard Kagome run off. "Kagome" he whispered. He tried to pull back from Kikyo, but her grip tightened on him and he couldn't move. "Kikyo let me go!" "No I don't think I will, you see there will be a show on here in a minute that I assure you, you don't want to miss." Then he noticed that there was a pool of silvery water at his feet. And a picture was forming in it; the picture was of Kagome running through forest. Suddenly she stopped and looked up a dark figure that had appeared in front of her. "Well hello there Kagome, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Inuyasha's eyes widened, "No, it's Naraku!" He attempted to pull away again, still Kikyo wouldn't let go. "Kikyo!" he snapped. "Shhh, listen" then she turned back to the puddle. Kagome can't fight him alone! And what's wrong with Kikyo why is she doing this? Inuyasha's mind raced; What am I going to do? He turned to the puddle that showed Kagome and Naraku. Kagome glared at Naraku, "What are you doing here Naraku? The closest defenseless human is a mile in the other direction! Or have you just come to mess with Inuyasha's feelings again?" Naraku laughed, "Oh that's good, you really love him don't you? Though I'm sorry to say the feeling is obviously not mutual! Or did you miss the little show I staged? Well it's not like I can't come up with another one in a couple days." Kagome's eyes flashed, "You just made them meet up didn't you? It wasn't just an accident!" Naraku smiled, "Very good Kagome, yes I did stage the whole thing. And no it wasn't just a very big coincidence; no it was my own cunning genius." "More like you own twisted mind, frankly I see no traces of genus!" Naraku just shrugged and walked towards Kagome. She took a step back, "What exactly do you want from me?" "I want you to do a job for me." "Yeah right! No way Naraku! There's no way in hec that I will ever work for you! I'm not like Kikyo! I've got some self respect!" and she turned to walk away, and that's when Inuyasha noticed Naraku had a small blue ball in his hand, he squeezed it. Kagome fell to the ground and cried out. Her hand clutched her chest, and she seemed to be trembling uncontrollably. "No, Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered. Back in the puddle Kagome looked up at Naraku, "You see, I know your weakness it is the jewel shard in your chest that I, myself, put there. Do you remember?" Inuyasha gasped, no it can't be! Kagome doesn't have one! If she did Miroku would have seen it! Even he can sense them if they are that close! But to his horror Kagome slowly nodded, "I remember Naraku." "Even that stupid monk couldn't sense it; you did a very good job of keeping it hidden." Inuyasha shook his head, not wanting to believe it. No she would have told me! She would have told me! "Well" Kagome's voice, brought him back to reality, "What is it you want me to do?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. She cocked her head. Then the puddle disappeared, leaving Inuyasha speechless. He looked at Kikyo, she stared at him. "Good bye Inuyasha" and then she was gone.  
  
Inuyasha was still in shock, Kagome has a shard, and she's working for Naraku! And Kikyo knew what was going to happen and she didn't tell me! What the hell is going on here!? Just then Miroku stepped out of the clearing. "Well that was interesting!" Sango followed him, "I can't believe Kagome has had a jewel shard in her all this time, and none of us even noticed! Her powers must have increased greatly." Shippo who was on Sango's shoulder looked at Inuyasha, "Does this mean that we can't trust Kagome any more?" Inuyasha still was looking at the ground. "Yeah Shippo that's exactly what it means, so you better get used to it and not trust a word she says, got it?!" Shippo looked like he was going to cry, "Inuyasha how can you say that?" Sango snapped, Miroku frowned, "Inuyasha are you ok?" "I don't know what I was thinking, trusting her in the first place. I should have known better than this." He shook his head. "I was really living in a wonderland, thinking that I could trust someone. When will I ever learn?" he shook his head again, then sighed. "We'll stop here for tonight" then he began to walk off. "Where are you going?" Miroku asked, "To, to go get some fire wood." He mumbled. And staked off into the woods. Sango looked to Miroku, "Ya think he's gonna be all right?" Miroku frowned, "I'm not sure, it might take him a while to get this all organized in his head. He has one less person he can trust and it must be hard to take in, knowing him he'll have a plan for us by tomorrow." "That's not completely accurate Miroku" every one looked down to see Myouga sitting on Miroku's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Sango asked. "I'm here to correct you on that last assumption you made. You see the problem is not in the fact that it's hard for Inuyasha to take in what he just witnessed. The problem is in the fact that Inuyasha has never really trusted any one other than Kagome. And now that he has lost that he is truly upset and will not be the nicest person to talk to for a while." Miroku cocked his head, "But didn't Inuyasha trust Kikyo?" Myouga shook his head, "No he did not; notice how it was so easy for him to turn against her. No Inuyasha has even admitted it to me once; he said that before Kagome, he never trusted a living soul. And now this, poor lord Inuyasha, this will take him a long time to get over, if he even does." Sango sighed, "I never thought about that. Your right Myouga he will be angry for a while." They all looked towards the woods, it will be even worse when she shows up again. But none of them could truly voice what they were all thinking; would kagome hesitate to kill us?  
  
It was near midnight when Kagome walked into the clearing. She was holding her arm which was bleeding a little and she looked a little disheveled but other than that she was all right. They all looked to her and tried to act as if they didn't know she was possessed. "You ok? We were just about to send Inuyasha out after you!" she smiled, "I'm ok, and speaking of Inuyasha, were he?" "I'm right here." They looked over to the woods; there he was carrying some fire wood under one arm. He looked at Kagome, and scowled. "Where were you wench? You know you can be such a pain" he shook his head, "I was starting to think that you were dead!" She smiled, "Sorry" Inuyasha didn't say any thing else but headed back to the woods. "Now where are you going?" she asked, "More wood," he said simply. "I'll go with you" she started to get up, "No, no you don't have to, stay here and rest your arm K?" "O, alright." Then she sat back down, "Here let me help you Kagome" Sango said and bent down to help her friend with her wound. Miroku realized how close Kagome had been to getting Inuyasha alone, that she would act so soon is surprising. He thought, I'd better keep an eye on her. Then he himself went over to her, to help with her wounds.  
  
It was much later that night when Miroku finally dared to sit up and speak to Inuyasha who was keeping watch for the moment. "Inuyasha?" "Yeah" "What will we do not that Kagome can no longer be trusted?" "We'll find a way to free her and carry on that's all." Miroku's eyes narrowed, and he frowned. "Do you actually think it will be that easy?" Inuyasha was silent for a time, then spoke, "No, but that's what we will do. She can't act to kill one of us until she has us alone. Naraku can't afford us to find out to soon. We just have to keep playing dumb until the time is right." He looked to Miroku "what do you think?" Miroku shrugged, "It will have to do for now." Across in a sleeping bag, Sango laid listening to their conversation. She opened her eyes, only to see that Kagome's were wide open and listening as well. "Well we'd better wake her up, it's her watch. Miroku nodded, "You going to watch her?" "All night" "Good" Then they walked over and shook Kagome gently, she stood, and said nothing. Then she raised her hand. Sango jumped up, "Guys get back she knows!" she screamed. Kagome spun around and threw Sango back into a tree with a sweep of her hand. Miroku rushed forward, only for Kagome to grab his staff and throw him into a tree as well. Now only Inuyasha was left. He had come up from behind Kagome and was now holding her wrists and refusing to let go. "Why are you doing this Kagome? Stop! Don't you remember who you are! Who we are? Come on, you can't have forgotten! You promised you wouldn't remember!?" when she said nothing he smiled. "Well I do, we were sitting up on a hill it was just you and me. Miroku was tending to some of Sango's wounds, and I asked you if when this was all over you would try to forget it. You told me that you would never do a thing like that, I made you promise anyway, and you did, you promised that you would never forget. Will you break that promise now?" Kagome said nothing for a time. But then she looked up at Inuyasha. "Lord Naraku does not wish for me to remember." She said in a very monotone voice. Inuyasha stood there horrified, then he let her go, and she ran off into the woods. Sango stood to go see to Miroku, but she stopped when she was close to him, "I don't know what she said to you Inuyasha, but no matter what we will save her" Then she went to Miroku. "Lord Inuyasha?" Myouga asked quietly from his shoulder. "It was nothing Myouga; she just surprised me that's all." Myouga frowned, "And what was it that she said to surprise you M'lord?" Inuyasha looked away from him; "Nothing" then he went over to the others, not wanting to look back on what he had just heard. I alone now know how far gone Kagome really is. I alone know that she has completely forgotten us. I can't tell them, it won't help them any to know that she doesn't remember us at all. It will only discourage them. No, I'll just have to deal with this on my own. With that thought Inuyasha recalled, a day long ago when Kagome told him that he wasn't alone. "And you'll never be alone as long as I'm here Inuyasha!" she had said. She had also smiled at him and had been happy. What he wouldn't give to see her flash him that same smile now...  
  
Kagome was sitting underneath a very large tree. She was crying, though she didn't know why, then she remembered; It was because of him! The boy with the dog ears, Inuyasha I think. At that moment, the tree that Kagome was leaning on burst, and flew up into the sky. She stood and watched it fall. Then smiled, "You, you are Kagura are you not?" Kagura stepped out, "Correct, Naraku asked me to come and get you. He wishes to speak to you about the matter of Inuyasha's death." Kagome suddenly frowned and started to walk away. "And I have all ready made it clear to Naraku that I will not assist him." She stalked off into the woods. Kagura stared after her, "Well I tried lord Naraku." She whispered, then shrugging she left. Personally I would prefer it if she didn't help him. Inuyasha's death has long since been Kikyou's job. And if it keeps her busy I'm glad to have the little B!%ch keep at it! Keeps her out of my way, plus she sees right through me, it's only a matter of time until she finds a way to let Naraku see my betrayal to him by working with Sesshomaru. Yes it will be better if Kikyou keeps busy with Inuyasha a while longer...  
  
Myouga had seen the whole thing, he'd only just found Kagome this morning. And he had been about to go and talk to her when Kagura had shown up. And now he double timed it back to where he had left Inuyasha. Now that he knew that Kagome had wanted no part in his death it proved that her human heart still lingered in her body. Her love for lord Inuyasha must have given her the strength to still fight total possession! He thought as he jumped along. "Lord Inuyasha must be notified!"  
  
It was two weeks later that Inuyasha finally met up with Kagome again. (Myouga has yet to find him). Kagome ran through the trees, Naraku was just behind her, Curse him! Can't he just leave me alone! She thought. Her pace quickened as she noticed the end of the woods drawing near. When she burst out of the trees she saw the last thing she wanted at a time like this. Inuyasha and his companions had just sat down for a rest as it were and they all looked up at her when she entered. "Oh perfect!" she snapped "This is just great! All I need is dog boy and the do goody parade!" Inuyasha looked truly hurt for a sec, and then he got over it and stood facing Kagome with a very determined look on his face. "Kag"- but before he could say any more, Naraku burst into the clearing as well, "Ah it seems that you have fallen into one of my fated meetings your self Kagome" he said evilly smiling a very cruel smile...  
  
Kagome fought the urge to run again. No! Her mind commanded her, no stay! Fight Naraku, get your freedom! If you don't he will surely kill you later! She drew and arrow and set it in her bow. "You wanted to see me Naraku, well here I am!" she shot the arrow strait at him, it missed by inches. "Oh that was a great shot!" Naraku chided. She smiled, "I hit what I was aiming for." He turned to see Sesshomaru walking out, an arrow in his shoulder. But he didn't seem too worried about it. "Oh" Naraku said then shrugged, "oh well, I could care less. It's you I'm after, his life maters not to me!" he lunged at her; she dodged and shot another arrow at him. "You will pay for your recklessness! I am much too strong for you to be so careless!" She hit his shoulder with another arrow. He shot out a miasma just in time to stop most of the attack. He shot out his roots, being more careful this time. As the battle continued, Kagome noticed that the Inuyasha character was simply staring at her, obviously unsure if he was seeing her or a fake her. She glanced at him and tried to catch his gaze, yet he seemed not to want to look her in the eyes. Strange, I wonder what his problem with me is. She resolved to ask him once she was done with Naraku. Just then an inner voice screamed inside her, No! No, don't do that! Any thing but that! You will just hurt him if you do! He can't see you like you are right now! What ever you do, don't confront him! It will do no good! Please don't! She shrugged ok then she wouldn't. Whatever! Then she concentrated on her battle, just in time to see one of Naraku's roots flying strait at her heart.  
  
Inuyasha stood transfixed with Kagome. She fought great, but it was not her, she wouldn't fight like this all on her own, it's not her style. He stood there for a while before he noticed Myouga running up to him. "Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha!" "What is it Myouga?" "It's about Kagome my lord! She is not as she seems!" Then Inuyasha listened to Myouga retell what he had witnessed that night in the clearing, "That means!" "Precisely my lord, Kagome is still herself to the point that she still cares for you at least. As for those others she seems to have completely forgotten them. My lord you must confront her and stop her! Try to get her to remember, I assure you, her mind will still not want to hurt you so she probably won't hit you or anything, probably." Inuyasha looked up in time to see a root flying at Kagome, "No!" he whispered, and ran forward. He put up his sword, protecting her, just before the root hit her. Then he used his wind scar attack and destroyed what turned out to be a puppet. He sighed then turned to Kagome, as soon as he looked at her she started to run. He was faster. He cut her off and grabbed her arm. "Wait a second!" she tried to pull away but to no avail. "What do you want!?" she yelled. "Don't you get it? I want to get away from you! I don't want to see you ever again! Leave me alone!" she caught him so off guard, that once again he did release her. And she ran off. Myouga jumped back onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "What is your problem my lord!? Why did you not try to make Kagome remember?" Inuyasha was about to answer when Sesshomaru spoke, "Inuyasha as it is, is not yet ready to speak to the girl, she is much more aggressive than Kagome ever was and is not happy with him. She says she hates him and for Inuyasha such a comment must burn deep into him. Until he can understand that what she is saying is not how she really feels, he won't be able to get her memory back." Every one stood there awe struck, Myouga looked at Inuyasha, "Is this true M'lord?" Inuyasha just nodded then looked away and walked off.  
  
Two Months Later...  
  
Kagome sat out side the shrine where she knew Kaede was, the old women who had not ever minded her when she yelled insults to her, who merely kept on with her daily life. And ignored her similarity to a girl she obviously knew. It was not until Inuyasha and his friends came that she disappeared, Kaede never mentioned her until Inuyasha asked if she had been told about it. "Why yes, in fact I have met up with this Kagome and she has spoken to me, only it has been a while since I've seen her slinking around any dark corners." Inuyasha said nothing to this, but Sango did. "How long ago?" "Around the time ye all came" Sango sat back, "That proves it! She really does hate us! She avoids us and yells at Inuyasha, she has totally forgotten us!" Then she stood and ran to her room. Miroku frowned, "It's not like her to be that emotional, think she is ok?" before Inuyasha could answer Kaede cut in. "I believe the problem is that she has truly bonded with Kagome and what with her brother and all, to her is must be hard to accept that one more person she cared about no longer remembers her at all." She looked at Miroku, "I think that ye should go talk to her." He nodded and left. Inuyasha looked up at Kaede. "What do you want to say to me, I can tell something's on your mind." She sighed, "Kagome is strong Inuyasha ye knows this, she can fight this whole thing, and even so, I have yet to see her try to restrain herself at all." Inuyasha wasn't looking at her, he was concentrating on the fire, but he spoke. "She does try, she didn't kill me when she could have, and she didn't kill Miroku or Sango, or even Sesshomaru. Only hurt us, and hec, she didn't even do that much to me, just harsh words." He frowned, "she is still in there, and it will just take a while to really make her remember." There was a long silence, and then kaede stood and looked down at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha that is the first time I've ever heard ye speak like that, maybe if ye would be as trusting as ye are of her now, as ye were before this all happened, she will have an easier time of all of this." Then she left leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
Miroku walked down the hall to Sango's room, when he opened the door she was laying on the bed, her face burrowed in the pillow. He went over and tried to decide what to say, then decided to wing it. "Um Sango?" he whispered, she didn't say a word, but he could tell she was crying, He felt a pang of sorrow wash over him, How did she do all this? Live day to day with all this pain? It seemed impossible. He bent over her and turned her over so he could see her face. Even in the dark she was beautiful in his eyes, even with her eyes being red and puffy from crying, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He resisted the urge to feel her up with difficulty. "Come on now why are you crying? If it's about Kagome than don't worry, we'll get her back, there no need to"- "It's not that Miroku," she said "Then what is it?" keeping his tone soft and caring, the way he felt when he was with her. "Though that is part of it, it's also because I've realized something." "What's that?" "Any time I tell a person that I really care about them, or any time it shows that I care, they get hurt or possessed, or, or, they...die. It happened with Kohaku and now it's happened with Kagome! And the worst part is, I'm starting to fall in love with some one and I can't tell them! This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me, I finally start to like a guy and I can't tell yo- him" She faltered, giving herself away. Miroku smiled down at her, "Listen Sango, you don't have to worry about this guy your talking about, I'm pretty sure he can take care of him self." Sango looked up at him, "And what if he can't? What if Naraku catches him off guard? What if"- she was cut off by Miroku's kiss on her lips, her eyes widened in surprise, but she kissed him back. When he pulled back and looked at her he smiled, "I'm very sure he'll be just fine." Sango just looked at him a moment, then nodded, "He'd better be! I don't want to be alone any more, your all I've got now Miroku!" then he hugged her to him for a long time, until she fell asleep in his arms. This was defiantly the best night he'd had in a long time!  
  
Thoughts ran through Inuyasha's head. She's here, right here! But if I meet up with her, can I do this? I understand what she's saying and I know it's not her, but that still doesn't change any thing. She still hates me, and even though I know she doesn't really hate me, it still hurts me to hear it! I never knew that she meant so much to me, until she went through all this. Until I couldn't trust her and ever since she left, I noticed how alone I feel, I haven't felt like this in a long time, and it hurts so much, why does it hurt! She promised I'd never have to feel like this again! Inuyasha knew that it wasn't Kagome's fault, he knew that, but still, he couldn't help but resent her a little. But how am I going to confront her if I am feeling so resentful of her? I can't. That's all there is to it, I can't. He sighed, in the morning I'll try to think of some way to see her again, and this time I'll be ready. So Inuyasha fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Kagome left her perch in a near by tree. She had watched Inuyasha fall asleep-again. She did it almost every night now. What is my problem? Why do I want this guy to be safe? Why do I care so much about his safety? He doesn't matter to me! Not at all! Then why do you watch him fall asleep every night? Why do you watch him when he's awake too, said the small voice in her head. How should I know? It suddenly occurred to Kagome that she didn't know much of any thing right now. "Urgh! Why don't I remember? What in the heck's wrong with me?" "I might know." She spun, only to see Inuyasha standing there, he looked very sad. "How would you know any thing about me?" she snapped. "Because I just do." She turned her back on him. "Well it's not like I care if I don't know who I am, and I wouldn't need you to tell me even if I did!" she turned back to him now, to see what kind of impact her words had on him. He had a very sad look on his face. "Don't kid your self. You want to know, and I'm the only one you can trust to know the answers to all your questions." "You will know the answer to them all?" "Yes." "How?" "You've been with me so long, there's nothing I don't know." "You promise to answer them all?" "I promise." "Ok then I'll listen." Inuyasha sat down on the ground and motioned her to do the same. She did, after a moment's hesitation. "So, what's your first question?" "How old am I?" "Sixteen" "Do I have a family?" "Yes, you have a little brother, a mother, a grandpa, and you just found your father a little while ago." "What are you to me?" Inuyasha was silent a moment before he answered. "That is hard to say, kinda a boyfriend, kinda a really good friend." "That explains a lot." "What do you mean by that?" "Some times I have had this feeling that I can't hurt you for some reason, like if I do, that it will hurt me too. And what you just said explains that. "Oh, well that's good for me" "Ok well, where is my family?" "Down in a well near by." "Can I see them?" "Yeah you're not blind." "No, I mean, can you take me to meet them?" "I could." "Will you?" "I have to go and see them first." "Why?" "They aren't used to you, their used to another person; I need to tell them what happened to you." "They don't know?" "No" "Ok I'll wait." "Good, meet me at two at the sacred tree. Do you know where that is?" "Yes, ok, see you then." And she was gone.  
  
Inuyasha stepped through the well. As soon as he did, he heard Souta's voice, "Hey! Inuyasha is that you?" Inuyasha winced; Souta wasn't going to be that happy here in a minute. "Yeah Sota, it's me." "Hey! Glad to see you! Where's kagome?" Again Inuyasha winced, "Before I tell you can you get every one in the living room for me? That way I can tell you all at once?" Souta was uneasy now, "Well yeah, I can." "Thanks"  
  
When every one was in the living room Inuyasha began to explain. He hated to see the way their faces fell as he told them what had happened to her. "So she's gone and you don't know where she is, is that what you're trying to tell us?" her father snapped, "No," Inuyasha snapped back. "I know where she'll be, and I wanted to tell you that I'm going to bring her here at two." There was a long silence, and then Kagome's mother walked over to Inuyasha and smiled, "Thank you for all you've done for her, and please do bring her."  
  
Inuyasha hung out at Kagome's house for a while, and at one point, he noticed Kaogme's mom walking around, tears were brimming in her eyes. He sighed and jumped down to see her. She looked at him for a moment then hugged him very hard and cried into his shirt. He was surprised, but he understood. "Listen, I know how useless you must feel, I feel like that every day. Ok? You should know that I really do care for your daughter, and I will bring her back, no matter what." She nodded and stood, "Thank you again, and I do know that you care for her, I know that. And I know that it wasn't your fault." Then she walked away, Inuyasha decided to go back down the well and wait for Kagome.  
  
At precisely two, Kagome was at the tree, Inuyasha was already there, and they left immediately. When they got to the well, Inuyasha held out his hand, she took it, after another moment of hesitation, and they jumped through. On the other side Inuyasha helped her out, now they were in a well house, when they stepped out side, she heard a boy's voice, "They're here!" she turned to see a young boy running to them. "Who is that?" kagome asked, "Your younger brother Souta." "Oh" Souta was very happy to see them. "Hi there Kagome!" "Hello" she said uncertainty, "I'm glad your back!" "Back?" Inuyasha cut in, "There's your mom" Sure enough, coming up the walk a woman tall about in her mid-thirty's. "Hello Kagome I'm glad to see that you're back safe." "Back?" she said again, and again Inuyasha cut in. "Hey there old man!" Kagome's grandpa came up the walk, "Oh kagome! How good to see that you've returned!" "Returned?" "Hello there Kagome," it was her father. "Glad to see you've come back safely." At that point, Kagome snapped. "What is it with every one saying I'm back?!" she yelled. They all looked at her, unsure what she was saying. Inuyasha stepped in, "Did I forget to mention she might not remember you guys either?"  
  
Kagome wandered around, she had narrowly escaped dinner, and was exploring this place, so I do have a family and this is where I used to live? Wow, I can see why I don't come back often, this place is so constricting, and no wide open places to run around in! Her thoughts were irrupted by the women's voice. "Why are you out here all by your self?" she shrugged, "I just wanted to think about all this." Her mother said nothing, and then Kagome walked over to the sacred tree. "I almost remember you, the way you used to sing to me at night, things like that." Her mother smiled, "I'm glad that you do." "Can you keep a secret?" "Yes I can" "I remember Inuyasha too." "You do?" "Yeah,"  
  
It was long past dinner when Inuyasha found Kagome's mom sitting out side. Kagome was no where to be seen. Damn Inuyasha thought, she must have run away again! He looked at her mom. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine," "You don't look it" "I'll be ok" "What did she say to you?" "Nothing!" "Liar" "I'm not!" "I know that she did so you might as well tell me!" he yelled fed up with talking. She was quiet for a long time, until she looked to him smiling tears in her eyes. "All I can say is that you were right, you will be able to save her." Then she walked away. Inuyasha was dumb founded, and then he smiled. Well I guess I had better get back and find her. For her moms sake at least. And even though he didn't like to admit it, it was for his sake as well.  
  
One week later...  
  
"I am so tired of this!" Inuyasha snapped he was sitting out side on a hill. He had been pondering Kagome for weeks now and since he'd taken her to see her family he hadn't seen her at all. And he was more than a little tired of this whole thing. "What am I supposed to do now? We can't leave but why in the hec do we stay!" he yelled into the nothingness of the hills.  
  
"Inuyasha?" his heart leapt that voice! He turned, "Yeah that's me." He said. He looked at whom he was talking to. It was her no doubt about that. And even though her cheeks were hallow, and her hair unkempt, she was still the same her. She looked at him meekly; "I need to talk to you, now." he nodded, "Sure" and he was about to get up when he heard a noise. She spun, and then dived out of the way as something flew out of the forest straight at her. "Die pitiful human!" a demon was attacking her hard and fast. She moved quickly to get out of the way of his blows. Inuyasha didn't know when he moved, all he knew was that a second later he had drawn his sword and was landing gracefully as one of the demons arms flew away from its body. She looked up at him in amazement, "Why do you help me?" he didn't look at her as he answered. "Tell you later." He said simply. Then attacked the demon again. Just then Sango and Miroku appeared, with Shippo. They raced out to help Inuyasha, and as they did, she saw Inuyasha slay the demon. He turned to look at her,  
  
"What were you saying?" the others seemed to notice her now and took a step back from her. Inuyasha walked over to her, and then she heard the inner voice, No, no don't! Run while you still can! Don't be mean to him! He doesn't deserve all this! Not after all that he's been through! She moved away from him, and then turned to run, and once again, he was faster. "Oh no you don't!" Not this time!" and he grabbed her arm to pull her back. She tried to get free, "Get away from me! Stop it leave me alone! "Not until you tell me what you wanted to tell me!" "It doesn't matter now! Just leave me alone!" "I'm not letting go." He said matter-of-factly. "Why do you do all this!" she screamed, her eyes over filling with tears. "Why do you try to make me do all this?" He just looked at her for a moment, then closed his eyes and looked away. "Because I'm not going to give up on you this easily!" She looked at him in surprise. "I'm not going to sit here and let you go insane with that jewel shard! I'm not going to see you die, in a battle that isn't needed to be fought! I'm not going to wake up one morning and some one tells me that they found you in a ditch! I'm not going to have it!"  
She didn't get it, tears still streamed down her face. "But why do you care? Why do you care so much! Why does it matter so much to you! Even after all I say?" "Because, Kagome it has taken me a long time to admit it but"- he was cut off by Kagome crying out. "No, no, no! Don't do this!" just then her head snapped up, "he's coming!" she said in a harsh whisper. "And he is going to try to kill us all this time!"  
  
The voice in Kagome's mind screamed in protest to Inuyasha's words. NO DO NOT LET HIM SAY THAT! NO, NO, NO! She didn't notice that she had spoken those last words out loud. Just then she caught a trace of Naraku's aurora coming strait for them. "He's coming!" she said, "and he means to kill us all this time!" Inuyasha stared at her "What?" Then Naraku was on them, with no warning at all. She felt a searing pain lance up her side and across her chest. She cried out, and heard Inuyasha doing the same thing. Inuyasha! She stood and grabbed her bow which seemed to appear out of no where. "Die Naraku!" She screamed at him as she let the arrow loose. Naraku blocked, but just barely. He shot something at her and then she was surrounded by a bubble, it was purple, and energy swarmed around in it. Naraku turned to her, "Now Kagome will you join me and help in Inuyasha's destruction? Or will you ally your self with this inferior mutt?" She glared at him and set her jaw, "I never was and never will be allied with you Naraku!" he smirked, "Are you with Inuyasha then?" she looked to him, "Yes, unlike you Naraku he is a good guy and he won't lie and cheat! You will never be half of what he is! Not in a million years!" Naraku shook his head, "You are no smarter than when you didn't have this shard. Oh well, are you sure?" she looked at him, but said nothing. "Fine you have sealed your own fate now."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, what she was saying. If she can say all that, then she really CAN be saved! Just then Naraku shook his head, "Fine you have sealed your own fate now." then he snapped, and all of a sudden the whole bubble was filled with miasma and bolts of energy crashing in side it. It was like a miniature storm inside. He heard her scream, a high pitched scream that echoed through the whole place. He had never heard her scream like that, he had never let her get that hurt either. Then he was racing at Naraku, he pulled out his Tetsaiga, "Stop it!" he yelled, Naraku turned and blocked that attack, throwing Inuyasha back in the process. "Now it's your turn!" He abandoned the bubble and it disappeared, a body dropped to the ground from it. Inuyasha however, didn't notice this he was battling Naraku, and he was losing badly. "What's wrong with him?" Sango asked Miroku. He was frowning, they had tried to help him but the two were battling so fiercely that there was no way to. "Well, its Kagome, we've all noticed that Inuyasha does not fight as well when Kagome is not with him. And that would be the problem here!" Sango looked on, "What are we going to do?" Miroku sighed, "Let's get in there, what is there to lose?" she shrugged "Nothing" and so they entered the battle, and it was a while before Inuyasha flew back again.  
  
Inuyasha's body hurt every where. And as he slammed into the tree the pain became too much, he cried of loudly and fell to the ground, Naraku walked over to him. Sago raced at him, and through her boomerang at him with full force. He batted her aside and dodged the boomerang. Miroku was up next, But Naraku merely whacked him across the field as well. "All your friends have fallen, and now you will join them Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stood, and his sword still in hand readied himself for the fight. "Ha! Do you still have the strength to stand? You are a stubborn one aren't you?" then he through Inuyasha across the clearing as well. He hit another tree, and pain washed over him, he saw stars. And then felt him self fly in the other direction. He heard the cries of pain escaping his lips, and even when he tried to suppress them they came through. The pain was almost unbearable. He heard a crack as he hit something else, and his left arm stood at a weird angle at his side. Blood was every where, and some pumped out of his left temple. I can't take this much longer, he thought, if he hits me one more time I won't be able to stand!  
  
Pain was all over her body. She felt nothing, saw nothing, but she heard something. Inuyasha's scream. And that was all it took, all of a sudden, she found herself standing. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha. That was all her brain could register. Inuyasha, I must help Inuyasha. She ignored the pain that found her as she took a step. Then she noticed that her bow lay near by. She walked over to it. He can't die because of me! I won't allow it! She moved to were she could see the battle clearly. Inuyasha was getting thrown about by Naraku and he didn't seem to be able to stop it. "No" she whispered. "Inuyasha" but as she tried to lift her bow, she found it was too heavy. Now what do I do? How can I help him now!? She tried again but she was just too hurt. She felt tears in her eyes; no this can't be how it all ends! No, this isn't the way it is supposed to work! She thought desperately. Just then, a firm hand gripped her arm. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there. "I will help you on one condition," "Anything!" "If you tell me how Kagome feels about Inuyasha and I am satisfied with the answer, then I will help you." She looked bewildered for a moment, then nodded. "I love Inuyasha" Sesshomaru nodded then helped her up. "If you aim then I will steady the bow for you" She agreed then did as he instructed. "Thank you" she whispered, just before she let the arrow loose.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it any more. The blows fell on him one after another. He was thrown back, stabbed, punched, and then Naraku repeated it all over again. He tried to stop crying out but he just didn't have the strength. Then an arrow flew strait through Naraku, blowing his body to smithereens, and hit the ground next to Inuyasha. He looked at it for a moment, then it burst and priestess energy flooded from it. Inuyasha felt his more than a little mutilated body, drink it all up. As soon most of the pain was gone, he was able to stand and look to see what had saved him. Kagome stood there, and behind her holding the bow, was none other than Sesshomaru. "What?" Inuyasha said, clearly not understanding. Sesshomaru said nothing in return, merely looked at Kagome, and then he looked at Inuyasha. He shook his head and moved away, but did not leave. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, "Are you OK?" she nodded, but kept her head down. "Hey,"- but Inuyasha got no farther, Kagome jumped up despite her wounds. "No." she simply said. "No, I won't let you say it. You can't do this; you don't understand how it is going to hurt you. If you say it I can hurt you and I don't want to be a part of that. If you admit it I can kill you." At this she looked up at Inuyasha, "and believe me Inuyasha. I will."  
  
Kagome's mind reeled. She couldn't take the look he was giving her. But her mind wouldn't allow her to stop. Tell him you hate him, do what ever it takes just don't let him tell you that! If you do, Naraku will make you kill him. All he needs is for Inuyasha to tell his weakness, and if Inuyasha says all that he means to, Naraku will finally have a way to hurt him! She did what her mind said, it was right after all. She would hurt Inuyasha if she stayed. He reached for her arm; "Kagome listen, I know that you wouldn't do that!" she pulled away from him, "No you don't! I will! Naraku can make me, and I can't fight him!" Inuyasha didn't let her get away. He grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. "I don't care what he does! I need to tell you something!" fear burned inside her. "No!" she screamed, and ran, strait into Sesshomaru, who in turn, pushed her back at Inuyasha. "Kagome listen!" He grabbed both her shoulders now, and forced her to look at him. "I have to tell you, I won't let you stop me! Will you please just listen!?" Kagome's mind screamed inside her, Get away! Leave right now! Staying will only hurt him! Suddenly it occurred to Kagome, he never wants me to leave, and so would it hurt to listen? Yes! It will! Now get moving! Then Kagome shook her head, No I don't want to; I want to hear what he's got to say! Naraku! There was a hiss and a wail. Then decidedly, she turned to him and nodded, banishing the voice in her head forever.  
  
When Inuyasha saw Kagome nod her head he spoke, "Kagome I didn't want to admit it before, but after all this time, I think I've started to fall in love with you. And I would have said something before but I wanted to keep you safe, so I kept my mouth shut Ok?" Kagome just stood there a moment, and then smiled, "Ok." He sighed, "Kagome will you come with me to Kaede's village so we can get this thing out of you?" after a moment's hesitation, she nodded. "I think it would be best." And then they turned to look at Sesshomaru, "So why did you help us?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer right away, then finally said, "Maybe I just wanted to." Then he walked off. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, then shrugged and walked over to check on the others.  
One hour later...  
  
Inuyasha sat holding Kagome down. She pressed up, trying to get away from Kaede and her knives. They were trying to get the shard out of her arm, and they were doing it. At the expense of Inuyasha's ears no less. Kagome tried to move again, Inuyasha merely held her down with no real effort. "Hurry up Kaede!" "I am almost done, so stop ye's whining!" she snapped, and then with a final jerk, and one final scream from Kagome, she pulled out the shard. Inuyasha let Kagome sit up now. She looked at him, and then a weird look came over her face, one that showed horror, and realization of all she had done. Tears filled her eyes and spilled out her cheeks. Inuyasha pulled her into his chest, "Shh, shh now Kagome, come on it will be alright." He tried to comfort her, and she merely sobbed into his chest.  
  
One Year Later...  
  
"Hey I'm back!" Inuyasha called to his friends as he came into the village.  
  
Sango, with her baby girl and boy on her hips and a swollen stomach promising another child to come, was standing with Miroku and Kagome near a little hut. Kagome ran to him, he swung her around. Then she whispered into his kimono. "What took you so long?" he smiled softly at her "Sorry love, I was busy." She leaned back and frowned, "Well don't get so busy next time ok?" he nodded, "I won't, how's the baby?" she looked down at her own swollen stomach. "Good, every thing is fine, you?" He grinned; "Great!" she smiled "Good! I'm not in the mood for another disaster!" he grabbed her hand, "No worries love, every thing is pretty quiet now." she leaned on his shoulder. "What will we do now?" he turned to her and hugged her close, "We'll deal with what comes, and nothing else, how's that sound love?" she looked up at him, "That sounds wonderful, and then she leaned up and kissed him.  
  
Miroku and Sango smiled at each other. "What will we do?" Sango asked him. He smiled and pulled his little family close to him, "I think we should do the same thing they are, you?" She smiled at him, "I totally agree." Then she leaned towards him and kissed him as well.  
  
Kaede who sat near by smiled at the happy couples; They have earned the right to be so happy, I am truly glad that they can relax for at least a little while. And with that thought, she said a quiet prayer and blessed them to have a life of bliss and happiness. Little did she know that, that was exactly what they got.  
  
THE END 


End file.
